The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and particularly relates to a vehicle seat configured so that an arrangement space of a biasing member configured to assist height adjustment of a seat cushion by a height adjustment mechanism is conserved.
Vehicle seats provided with a height adjustment mechanism configured to adjust the height of a seat cushion are already known. Among such vehicle seats, some vehicle seats are configured so that when the height adjustment mechanism upwardly moves the seat cushion, a biasing member upwardly biases a predetermined portion of the seat cushion to assist adjustment of the height of the seat cushion (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP 2010-228497 A).
Specifically, in the vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2010-228497 A, a torsion bar (a torsion rod spring) is utilized as the above-described biasing member. The torsion bar extends between a pair of links in the seat width direction. Moreover, one end portion of the torsion bar is fixed to one of the links (technically, an end portion of a torque rod coupling the links). The other end portion of the torsion bar extends around to the outside of the other link to be locked to a base frame of the seat. According to the above-described configuration, a restoring force of the torsion bar acts as a biasing force on the links; therefore, upward movement of the seat cushion due to pivotal movement of the links is assisted.
Upon utilization of the above-described biasing member, the biasing member is disposed in the vehicle seat. In this case, it is preferable that the biasing member is disposed between the links in the seat width direction as in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2010-228497 A, in view of reducing a size of the vehicle seat. However, when the biasing member is disposed between the links, a suitable arrangement space for the biasing member needs to be provided; naturally, it is preferable that such an arrangement space is as small as possible. Moreover, the biasing member needs to be properly held in an arrangement position so that the biasing member favorably performs the biasing function.